Ailey Huxley
Adele Leigh (Ailey) Huxley You can get from here to there by leaps and bounds or measured steps You can make it dark or fair depending on your point of view You can get a taste of the glory by the ingestion of a simple truth '' -- Love and Rockets *''Played by: Chance *''Model: Jessy Schram *Othala House, co-leader *Cult of Ecstasy Master (Divya) *Silver Fang kinfolk, House Wyrmfoe, Pure Breed 2 *''Profession: ''Doctoral candidate in Philosophy (on Sabbatical), fiction writer, textbook copy editor *Ailey's sheet *''Cabal: ''The Arcanists *''Known ICly as: 'Auntie Ailey' to the supernaturals of Denver for solving problems and offering advice *''Allied PCs: '' **Finn (Husband of 5/1/11, Muse and Consor) **Lerrick Walker (cabalmate) **Rachael Farian Walker bani ''Celestial Chorus (cabalmate) **Ross Greeve bani Akasha (cabalmate) **Alexander Cole-Alaric (Baron Nafian Fletcher ap Daireann) **Byron Call-of-Camelot Constantine **Cedric 'Ace-Up-Gaia's-Sleeve' Kismet **Jeremiah Sinclair bani Ex Micellanea ordo Hermes **Stefan Michaelsson bani Euthanatos **Desiree Sinclair (student) *''Allied NPCs: **Andrew Huxley (elder brother, doctor and Gifted kinfolk) **Noel Huxley (younger brother, sorcerer) **Constance Arnaud-Rosen (grandmother, powerful Kinfolk matriarch of House Wyrmfoe) **Julia Arnaud-Huxley (mother, London bureau chief with the Associated Press), **Dr. Leonard Huxley (father, Professor of Biology at Cambridge University/King's College), **Sara Kellermann (Cult of Ecstasy Adept, former Mentor) *What happens when Finn and Ailey get dropped into the Dreaming? Quotes about Ailey: *"You have to be a total fuck for Ailey Huxley to give up on you." - Jeremiah Sinclair, 7/8/2012 *"There is no saving throw against Ailey Huxley." - Jeremiah Sinclair *"Ailey Huxley.. the glue that holds the fabric of the universe together." - Laurel More About Ailey Ailey is an accomplished mage who Awakened spontaneously, and has since worked hard within her Tribe and Tradition both to do things to help see her vision of a better world become truth. Ailey is pacifistic, idealistic, analytical, and highly intelligent, and gravitates toward causes that allow her to contribute in some way to bettering humanity. She has a keen wit and a love of wordplay. She is energetic, driven toward seeking the answers to the questions posed by her incisive and endlessly-curious mind. She holds joint American and British citizenship. She is gifted in a wide variety of academic and intellectual pursuits. She learns quickly and is gifted with a near-perfect, if occasionally truly odd, memory. There are very few fields of academic learning in which she has not read at least some small amount, as she believes that breadth of knowledge is crucial to true insight. She is all too often the smartest person in the room, and knows it, which often results in her being utterly convinced that she knows better than anyone else. She can be a bit stubborn about the things she believes, though she does enjoy discourse on those subjects. Ailey likes second-hand book stores, 'junk' shops and odd little items, a wide variety of types of music (which she can play a bit on the piano with competence but no exceptional talent), and most of all, people. She loves new things, and lives with a definite zeal for discovery and experience. She is also quite enamoured of the odd and offbeat, and often finds herself exploring all things of a spiritual or paranormal nature with an eye to testing their truths in her own ways. Category:mage Category:kinfolk Category:Characters Category:Cult of Ecstasy Category:Silver Fang